The invention relates to a pipe connection, particularly for composite pipes. At best, such a known construction, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,005, creates a permanently tight connection for fabric-reinforced rubber hoses, but not for plastic or composite pipes, since the design of the connection region of the supporting sleeve does not ensure a reliable immobilization, which is able to cope with the temperature and pressure fluctuations of a medium flowing through the pipe.
For a further, known pipe connection (European patent B-0 159 997), the pipe ends on the connection region of the supporting sleeve are pressure-molded by an intermediate sleeve, which in turn is molded in axial and radial directions by a shaping ring, as the latter is pushed onto the intermediate sleeve, and exerts strong axial and radial pressing effects on the walls of the pipes. For such a construction, for which the material of the intermediate sleeve has to fill up completely the space between the inside of the shaping ring and the outside of the pressure-molded pipe end and, at the same time, experiences bilateral deformations, high pressures are required for installing the pipe connection. These high pressures adversely affect the structure of the pipe wall material and decrease the strength and sealing function of this material. Moreover, the applying of such high pressures at building sites is problematical. Such pipe connections are therefore expensive to install. They require precision-made intermediate sleeves and shaping rings and are hardly able to compensate for the tolerances in the cross sectional dimensions of the pipes that are permitted by the Standards Association. The expensive design of the pipe connection with the intermediate sleeve and the shaping ring increases the overall diameter of the pipe connection appreciably.